


A welcome surprise

by EmmySlemmy



Series: Hamster! [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmySlemmy/pseuds/EmmySlemmy





	A welcome surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astheoceanblooms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astheoceanblooms).



Pulling into the driveway I stopped the car as far away from the house as I could. Since I was coming home a day early I was determined to surprise Richard completely, hence I focused on closing the car door behind me as quietly as possible before crossing over the front yard. Relief washed over me when I found the front door unlocked, making it easier to open the door soundlesslys before closing it behind me with painstaking precision. My heart was racing and my breath was ragged just from the excitement of sneaking into this house, the fear of being heard and caught. This was all just a game, I wasn't doing anything wrong and if he found out nothing bad would happen, but even so it was having an effect on me. The house was quiet, but I hardly doubted that Richard had gone to bed already, seeing as it was only a quarter past ten. I took off my shoes and tip-toed on light feet through the hallway and into the kitchen. It bore signs of a man having spent nearly a week home alone – a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, empty boxes of take-out scattered across the counter-top and kitchen table, every glass in the house used and dirty. He usually cleaned up his mess before I came home, but I had always suspected that this was how the house looked while I was away. I shook my head and made a mental note to shout at Richard for it later. Slowly, inaudibly I walked through the kitchen, heading for the doorway on the other end. Like a bad private detective I stopped in the doorway and surreptitiously peered around the corner into the living room, hiding so Richard wouldn't see me if he was on the sofa. The sight that met me made my stomach lurch and my body flush hot with shocked surprise. The telly was off and the living room was only half-lit, making it hard to see what was going on at first. After a moment my eyes had adjusted to the bad lighting. Richard was indeed sitting on the sofa. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back, at first glance I thought he was asleep. But as my eyes trailed down his body I noticed how his chest was heaving as if he was breathing hard and deep. Letting my eyes continue its travel across his body I saw how his hand was wrapped around his own cock, slowly stroking himself. Frozen to the spot I stared at him, unable to decide what to do. Somehow it felt wrong to be standing here, to be witnessing this, it was as if I was intruding into his private life; this was something I wasn't meant to see. A small part of me wanted to pull back, to leave him in peace and come back later. Another part of me suggested I should just be fair and make my presence known. Yet I couldn't get myself to move, or to stop staring, I was too intrigued and curious. Unnoticed in the darkness I let my eyes travel over his body once again, more slowly this time; over his slightly messy, dark brown hair, his heavy-lidded eyes that were closed in pure pleasure, his mouth half open in an expression of private ecstasy. He was wearing a tight, grey v-neck t-shirt that clung to his heaving chest. He had his dark blue, fashionably worn jeans on, but hadn't bothered to take them off, just unbuttoned them to free himself. My eyes lingered at his hard cock, the head glistening wet with precum. A little moan of pleasure escaped him, disrupting the thick, heavy silence. Whenever I had heard him make these sorts of sounds before, I had always been to busy with my own pleasure to really listen. I had never seen Richard please himself, and now I felt like I was learning something new about him, seeing a side of him I hadn't seen before. My heart was hammering in my chest, so loud and hard I was worried he would actually hear me. Watching him in this private, forbidden act, spying on him like this was not allowed, and the naughtiness of it was exhilarating. With a pang I realised that I was incredibly turned on. Richard bit his bottom lip as he increased the pace of his hand's movement on his cock.  
«Oh god...» He groaned into the air, bucking his hips a little up against his own hand. The intensity of his pleasure seemed to rise quickly; whatever fantasies were going on in his head seemed to be having a strong effect on him. “Fuck, Ron, that feels so fucking good... Faster, don't stop...” he muttered, stroking himself even more frantically At the mention of my name, my body immediately flushed hot again. So he was thinking of me? That thought gave me an instant confidence boost. I could tell by his ragged breathing and spastic movements that he was getting closer to his orgasm. But I didn't want that to happen, not yet. I wanted to play too, and before I could stop myself I had stepped out of the shadow of the doorway in which I had been lurking.  
“Having a good time, baby?” I asked softly. I didn't know what had come over me, and I hadn't expected it of myself before I had suddenly spoken aloud. Richard's movements froze completely, his head snapped upright and his eyes flew open at the unexpected sound of my voice. Not having heard where the sound came from it took a moment before his eyes locked onto me, hovering by the kitchen door. He stared at me with wild, wide-eyed surprise, his hand still firmly closed around his cock. Feeling oddly in control of the situation I crossed the living room floor and rounded the sofa. Leaning down over the back of it I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. «I said; having a good time?» I breathed seductively into his ear.  
«I... I missed you,» he mumbled breathlessly, squirming a little in my arms. Looking over his shoulder I stared down at his cock, still standing at jaunty attention. Getting over his initial shock of my sudden appearance, he rallied a little. «This is more fun when you do it, to be honest. Want to take over?» He asked cheekily, his hand beginning to stroke his cock again slowly. It was obvious that he was so aroused, that he had been so close to the edge that he couldn't stop himself, it didn't even matter that I had caught him red handed.  
«Hmm.... No, I don't think so» I said after a moments pause, having considered the matter. «You've been a bad boy. I mean, have you _seen_ the state of our kitchen? Tsk tsk tsk, such a messy puppy,» I tutted, breathing into his ear as I spoke. «What you need is a good punishing...» I threatened. Leaning in I took his earlobe between my teeth and tugged at it, harder than I normally would. At the same time I ran my palms over his stomach and chest, stopping at his nipples and pinching them through his shirt. Richard drew a sharp intake a breath, somewhere between delight and discomfort. He had paused his hand on his cock, but now he began stroking himself again. «What are you going to do to me?» He stammered timidly, having decided to completely play along with my game. I gave his earlobe one last, extra tug before letting it go.  
«Oh, _I'm_ not going to do anything. But _you_ , on the other hand, is going to do whatever I tell you to do. That is your punishment – to obey my every command. And my first command is: stop wanking.» Richard swallowed hard, out of fear or out of excitement I didn't quite know, then he nodded his head and let go of his cock, letting me know he was going to do as I asked. «Good boy,» I crooned into his ear. Straightening up I took my hands off him and rounded the sofa. Standing in front of him I eyed him from top to bottom, licking my lips teasingly as my gaze lingered at his erection. Taking a step closer I leaned down over him, giving him an impenetrable stare. Richard looked back at me unblinkingly, hypnotized by the control I had over him. God, this was actually really fun. Still staring into his eyes I sank onto my knees on the floor between his legs, and a hint of surprise flickered across his face. This was a position he liked me being in, one I had been in many times before, one that brought back many a happy memory. Unable to help myself I ran my hands up his legs, from his ankles over his knees and up his thighs, feeling the warmth from his skin permeating through the denim. Then, as if I changed my mind, I took my hands off him and got up from the floor. “Now then,” I began in a business-like fashion as I sat down in a comfortable chair. “I want you to tell me what you were doing when I came in here.”  
“Um... Well, I was... I was touching myself,” he muttered, looking at the floor in front of him, almost ashamed. I wasn't going to let him off _that_ easily.  
“And why were you doing that?”  
“Buh.. because I was thinking of you, and like I said, I missed you and..” Richard rambled.  
“...and?” I prompted calmly, still not satisfied with the answer.  
“And I started thinking about sex, about.. having sex with you...” He continued.  
“You thought about fucking me?” I asked bluntly. He just nodded, a blush flashing across his face. “Hm?” I prompted, not accepting his nodding as a sufficient answer.  
“Yes, I thought about fucking you,” he admitted. “I thought about you being naked, about you riding me hard, your boobs bouncing up and down. I thought about having my cock inside you.” His cock twitched as he talked, and I had to swallow hard as I too indulged in the mental image Richard had just painted out for me.  
“Richard.. If I said you could do whatever you wanted with me right now, what would you do?” I asked with a curious innocence. A sort of manic hope turned on in his eyes.  
“Oh god, I would rip your clothes off and -”  
“Ah ah ah,” I said, holding up a hand to stop him. Amazingly, he shut his mouth immediately. “Not so fast. Describe it to me, in detail. I want details. All of them.”  
“Oh... Okay,” he mumbled, then paused for a while, looking lost. “Well.. first I'd like to kiss you properly, because I miss your lips,” he began, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the sudden romantic sentiment. “But as I did I would grab that bloody top of yours and pull it up and over your head...” he admitted.  
“Okay,” I said with a simple nod, then proceeded to calmly take my top off, discarding it on the floor. Richard stared at me as he watched the top disappear, then let his eyes roam over my half-naked upper body, my black lace bra, hunger visible in his eyes. “Then what?” He considered me for a moment, trying to picture what he would do if I indeed let him have free reins.  
“I would lean in and kiss the side of your neck, very lightly... Then I'd stick out my tongue and lick that special place right below your ear, and maybe breathe heavy against your wet skin...” He continued. Without even being aware of it I had perched myself on the edge of my seat, becoming more on edge as he spoke. I ran my fingertips lightly over the side of my neck, sending Richard a slightly teasing smile across the table. His eyes trailed over my body again, coming to rest at my jeans. I could almost see the thought process going on in his head. “While I was kissing your neck I would've pulled down your jeans and taken them off...?” His sentence was as much a statement as a timid request. Pretending to be exasperated at how unimaginative he was, I rolled my eyes a little at him, but got up from my chair and undid the buttons on my jeans, wriggling my hips seductively as I pulled them down and off. Without a word I sat back down quietly. It was as if I could physically feel Richard's eyes move over my body as he studied me meticulously. He got so caught up in staring at me in my underwear that I cleared my throat loudly.  
“And after that you would've just stared at me?” This brought Richard out of his reverie.  
“Mno... I would've kissed my way down your neck and shoulder and down your chest...” His eyes followed the imaginary trail of his lips down my upper body.  
“And your hand?»  
«I would've run it down your side, over your hip and the outside of your thigh, then up the inside of your thigh...» I let his words guide my own hand as I let it travel over the path he dictated. Slowly it dawned on Richard that _he_ too had power now, power to make me do to myself whatever he wanted to do. «And I would've kept kissing down your chest. When I reached your bra I would've pulled it out of the way...» He stared unblinkingly at my hand as I trailed fingertips over my chest and pushed a bra-strap off my shoulder, then pulled down the bra to expose a breast. It popped out jauntily, nipple standing at attention. Richard licked his lips. «I'd trail wet kisses over your breast... When I reached your hard nipple I would've closed my mouth around it, flicked my tongue over it, tugged at it a little with my lips...» I stared hard at Richard as I raised a hand to my own mouth, wetting two fingertips with my tongue then running them over my nipple in circles. He was obviously enjoying the show, his breathing still heavy and his cock still hard. Biting my bottom lip I took a deep breath, feeling the tension and arousal rising in me as my fingertips slid easily over the sensitive bud. With an almost inaudible moan I pinched my nipple between my thumb and forefinger, then tugged at it a little. Still rolling my nipple between my fingers I looked up at Richard again, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, waiting for more instructions. «While I still sucked on your nipple I'd slowly slide a hand down your stomach and slip it down into your knickers. I'd press my palm against your pussy, just to tease you...» he continued. One hand still busy with my breast, I slid the other down my stomach and slipped it into my damp knickers, my legs instinctively falling open before him. My palm felt almost cold against my hot, throbbing pussy as I rubbed it against myself, squirming a little in my chair. I glanced up at Richard, watching as he stared at me with his mouth half-open, mesmerized. I realised this was the first time he saw me touch myself in this way as well. Opening his mouth he tried to say something, but his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and tried again. «Next, I'd slip a fingertip in between your wet.. warm lips and rub it slowly against your hard.. clit...» He struggled a little with talking coherently now, his eyes locked onto my knickers and the hand moving within. With a wince of relief I let my fingertip seek out my clit, rubbing slowly against it. For a while I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, losing myself in the mounting pleasure, rubbing my clit a little harder. But I didn't let myself go for long, I was very aware of Richard being there, and I waited on bated breath for his next instruction. Opening my eyes I saw his mounting frustration as he realised how stupid it had been to let me leave my underwear on, as it obscured his view. «Eventually I'd realise that your knickers were just in my way, restricting my movements, so I'd take them off.» His voice had more confidence in it now, he had grown more certain I would do whatever he said. Reluctantly I retracted my hand from between my legs and quickly shoved the knickers off, impatient and on edge. Richard let his eyes travel over my now almost completely naked body, squinting a little as he pondered out his next move. «Now I would push your backwards, against the back of the chair, and I'd cup your breast in my hand, kneading it... Then I'd take that juicy looking nipple of yours in my mouth again.» I followed his lead quicker now, leaning backwards and resting against the back of the chair before he had completed his sentence. Half laying in the chair I let my hand find my exposed breast again, kneading it under my palm before pinching my nipple. «I'd let go of your breast just so I could use my hands to push your knees up and spread your legs wide.» My breathing heavy and ragged I bent my legs, pulling them up towards my body, exposing my sex to him. «Rub your clit. Hard,» he commanded in a gravelly voice, forgetting to include himself in the proceedings. I couldn't keep my eyes closed as I did what I was told, rubbing my sensitive clit slow but hard. This along with the sensation of pinching my own nipple sent shivers through my body and I gave a breathy moan.  
«Oh fuck...» I dug the back of my head into the chair, huffing with pleasure. Opening my eyes I saw that Richard had resumed stroking himself, and it dawned on me that I no longer had any control, nor did I want it. For some reason, this turned me on ten times more than spying on him while he got himself off. Now he was touching himself because of _me_ , while looking at me, and this made me feel more wanted and lusted after than anything else had ever done in my entire life.  
«Now I'd slip one finger, then two inside that warm, wet, tight pussy of yours... And I'd feel how you clenched up when my fingers penetrated you. I'd slowly slide my fingers in and out of you, listening to you moan...» Only too eager to oblige I slipped two fingers easily inside myself, groaning as I pushed my hips up against my own hand. My hand had gone back to kneading my breast, and Richard didn't protest. «Fuck, Ron, that's so bloody... sexy,» he huffed. «I want you so fucking much.» That was the last straw, I couldn't take it any more, I had to touch him, had to feel him or I'd lose my sanity. Lowering my legs to the floor I slid my fingers out of my pussy, then sat up straight. With a surprising amount of self-restraint I crossed the living-room floor, then sank onto Richard's lap, straddling him. «Did I tell you to stop?» He challenged in a cold, controlled voice, brimming with confidence now.  
«No...» I breathed, staring at him. I raised my hand to his face, my fingers still wet from having been inside me, and ran my fingertips lightly over his lips. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth, taking my fingers into his warm, wet mouth, sucking on them hungrily.  
«You taste bloody... amazing...» He mumbled when his mouth had let go of my fingers. His warm, soft palms were caressing my hips and thighs slowly. Burying both hands in his hair I lowered my head, moaning loudly with relief as I finally felt his lips against mine. His cock was trapped between his own stomach and my mound, and I grinded my hips against him as I ran my tongue against his. Desperate for more skin I grappled at his t-shirt, and he straightened up a little to allow me to tear it off him, letting go of my lips just long enough so I could pull the shirt over his head. He traced feverish kisses along my jaw and down my neck, licking that sensitive spot right below my ear as promised, and i craned my neck to give him better acces. «Ron... I want you to.. ride me...» he breathed against my skin between hurried kisses.  
«Oh god, yes,» I replied. His hands disappeared from my hips and went to his own jeans, needing to get them and his boxers further down. I raised my hips off his lap for a moment, giving him room to tug his jeans out of the way. Then I felt Richard's fingers dig into my hip again, steering me down towards his lap. His other hand was around his cock, guiding himself inside me. «Richard, fuck...!» I gasped as I sank down onto him, letting him fill me completely. With his hands on my hips Richard slid a little lower on the sofa, half-lying on it with his back against the backrest and me straddling him. Looking up at me his eyes were completely consumed by lust, his mouth half-open as he took in the sight of me straddling him, his cock deep inside me. Supporting myself on his shoulders I began moving my hips up and down, feeling him slide easily in and out of me. His hands were on my arse, kneading me hard, pushing me down against him. I tried to go slow, desperate to enjoy this amazing sensation of perfect pleasure, but I couldn't hold back, I had been too aroused for too long, my head was swimming and my pussy was so sensitive.  
«Fuck, I missed you,» Richard groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet me.  
«Shit, this feels.. so.. good!» I huffed, pushing my pelvis hard and fast down against Richard, my breasts bouncing forcefully to the rhythm, just like in Richard's fantasy. Shutting my eyes tight I tilted my head back, breathing heavily and voicing my pleasure in primal, instinctive moans.  
«Faster.. Don't stop..!» Richard commanded, his hands on my hips willing me to move faster, his hips thrusting harder up against me. I grinded erratically down on him, holding on to my climax with all of my might, refusing to let go. «Fuck, Ron, more! I'm gonna come!» He hissed frantically. The sound of our bodies slamming into each other mixed with our howls of pleasure. Still supporting myself with one hand on Richard's shoulder, I let the other hand cup my breast, kneading it hard in rhythm with our thrusts.  
«Oooh, gooo-hooo-hooooooooood!» I moaned, increasingly louder as the climax came to its peak and exploded within me, making my body tremble and twitch as my pussy convulsed around Richards cock. This sensation was Richard's undoing, and he gave a loud, strained groan as he slammed his hips up against me a few more times before he froze completely, his hands clutching at my flesh. I grinded and twitched against him, riding out my powerful climax, draining all the pleasure I could out of it, until it all became too sensitive and I couldn't take it any more. All I heard at first was my own heart drumming in my ears, then how we both were heaving for air. Richard brought me back to reality by brushing his lips over my chest, placing a kiss in that dip between my collarbones, his quick breath hot against my skin. I hummed quietly at the sensation. I had to swallow hard to regain the use of my voice.  
«I'm sorry for spying on you...» I mumbled in his hair, then kissed his clammy forehead. Richard straightened up to look at me, a wide grin on his face.  
«Are you really?»  
«Mmmmno, not really...» I admitted, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
«Me neither. But next time its my turn to spy.»


End file.
